Poison
by weaselette01
Summary: There is a new wrestler in the company, with a big talent, a big attitude, and an even bigger secret. What will happen when that secret is revealed?


"And I give you the winner of this match, The Fatal Attraction, Poison!" shouted Josh Mathews. The newcomer and self proclaimed 'Poison of the company' has already beaten many of the best wrestlers in the business. His newest victim was none other than Randy Orton. Having only a little over a year of experience in the company, you would think he would be pushed to the background. However, with a silent air and definite talent in the ring, no one was going to forget about this superstar anytime soon.

As he moved around the ring, Poison listened to the commentators talking about his performance.

"I think we have another Sheamus on our hands, Cole. I wouldn't be surprised if we see this man with a title soon." said Lawler.

"You have to remember that this is the WWE. You can make or break a career at any moment. Poison has talent, but I don't think anyone can just walk into this company and make it. It just isn't possible." said Micheal Cole with a smirk. As a strict rule follower, he had nothing but contempt for this 'hooligan' in the ring. Poison made a note to take care of the weasel later.

"Well I think if anyone can do it, it's Poison."

"Either way, another exciting match to close the show. See you next week, on Raw." said Josh, officially ending the show.

Poison watched Randy for as long as he could before heading back to the backstage area. He already knew he was going to be chewed out by Mr. McMahon. He didn't have to hurry.

His peaceful stride was soon being matched by a pretty little diva. "Do I even have to say it anymore?" asked Natalya, his girlfriend. "Vince wants to see you and you are completely screwed."

He smirked."I know McMahon wants to see me, but I am not in any way screwed. Unless you have plans for tonight?"asks the masked superstar. As they pass catering, Nat hits him on the arm. " Aw, ya know you love me. And besides, how many times has old Vince tried to fire me only to discover he can't. I make too much money and have too much power over the fans. I'll be fine."

"A, you're a jerk. B, we'll see how smug you are after your meeting with Vince. I'll see you later at the hotel. I have to split."said Natalya.

"Kay Baby. See you later. I love you."

"Bye. Love you too." Natalya walked away as Poison finished his walk to the boss's office. As he approached the door, security didn't even stop him,so he walked right in.

"Well isn't this our new celebrity. Not only did you interrupt another Raw taping, but you placed yourself into the main event match. I'm starting to think your 'manager' is starting to get tired of you. Do you have anything to say for yourself? Vince McMahon was pissed. Did this wrestler know no boundaries?!

Poison pulled out the whiteboard he used to talk to everyone but his family and Natalya. Posing as a mute person can be a hassle. Uncapping the marker, he wrote, _I told you that I cause trouble when you signed me._

Vince sighed. "I heard trouble, not complete idiocy. There are reasons we don't let wrestlers run wild. What is it going to take to get you to follow orders? Or at least take off that mask!"

_For the answer to both questions, give me a title shot._

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, that ain't happening. You know what the rules are. I've seen you throw them in other people's faces. I am not going to give you a title shot. I'd rather fire you!" Vince's voice had risen to a shout during his rant. Poison knew others must be listening outside, but instead of freaking out, he calmly started writing again.

_Oh, Vince, you can't fire me. You already had to explain to the fans why you canceled last week's main event match. I turn too much profit and you know it._

McMahon sighed. "You're more trouble than you're worth. Alright. I'll give you a title shot. If you win, you have to take off you're mask and follow orders like you said. If you lose, you're fired!"

Poison considered for a moment. He quickly uncapped his marker and wrote his reply. _Deal._

**Finally, Weaselette01 is back to Fanfiction! This story is all new and in need of a beta. Please tell me what you think and if you want to beta, or have an idea who to contact, please pm me. Thanks!**


End file.
